


An Interesting Night

by LurkerConnoisseur



Category: Red Embrace (Video Games)
Genre: Bishop Is Possessive, Dark Musings, Gen, Poor Gary, Pre-Canon, Vampire Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkerConnoisseur/pseuds/LurkerConnoisseur
Summary: After a particularly disappointing hunt Bishop goes in search of Isaac, and finds something infuriating instead.





	An Interesting Night

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this takes place before the canon of the game and answers the question of how Isaac got his scars.

The air was thick, layered with smog, it made humans sweat; it made them stink...it made them easier to hunt.

It hadn't taken Bishop long to sate his hunger. His prey an unsuspecting young man, travelling the night with headphones on. He’d been dodging main streets, hurrying to a destination he would never see. Still, Bishop found himself sorely disappointed, as he pulled back from the now limp body. With an ease born of centuries, he bit his finger allowing two drops to drip onto the human's neck. He let the body fall before the wound closed, he didn't need to watch.

Instead, he stood in the alley watching steam rise from the grates, crimson eyes boring into the wall before him. “What a waste of a hunt,” he thought. Despite all their technological advances, in ways they were easier to catch and fool than ever. It could hardly be called a seduction, and oft times was barely a hunt. 

Worse still was the muddied quality of their blood, full of various opiates, sharpened by chemicals. Bishop doubted he would ever taste pure blood again. Then there were the memories, at Bishop’s age he could catch glimpses of them as he fed, brilliant snippets of a dying life. At least they were supposed to be. This young human had had no future, he hadn’t snuffing out a prodigy. There were so many of them, and so few were worthy.

Turning on his heel Bishop left the alley, and made his way through the still somewhat crowded streets of early night. They noticed him as he passed, some paused in admiration, or froze in a primal fear they couldn't quite understand. It had been harder in the old days; they had believed in his kind then, or at least not wanted to take the risk. Moving amongst them had been a skill, a challenge, now they could war in the streets and the herd was none the wiser. 

Well, there were rare exceptions; his lips curled into a smile as his mind drifted to his one perfect exception, and a useful one too...Isaac. He was as unpredictable as a human could be. Bishop knew he would wear him down in time. He was looking forward to having a fledgling who would withstand the change properly. Some humans took to it, others went mad, and others grew to hate their masters.

Bishop chuckled to himself as he realized he was now heading towards the warehouse district. No matter what the humans called it, that would always be how he thought of it. He was making his way towards Isaac. He wouldn't disturb him, he would watch him work. The skills he was honing would serve him well in his second life, and it was clear the human relished them. 

Isaac had the perfect traits for a successful vampire whether he realized it or not: a lust for violence, a love of control, the ability to wear different faces, and a love for culture that would keep him grounded. He had come a long way from the scared boy Bishop had heard crying all those years ago. More importantly, when he had come upon him, the child had recognized him for what he was; such perceptiveness should not go unrewarded.

Coming to a halt Bishop turned to stare down an alley decorated with overly colourful graffiti, but that wasn't what had drawn his focus. There were vampires in the alley a small group of three. The smell of blood was in the air human and vampire, but there was no human with them. Small as the amount was the scent was familiar. Curiosity was a rare feeling for Bishop these days, and it was a feeling he relished. Quickly he propelled himself upwards to the rooftop, and moved closer to their position at the end of the alley. A dead end he noted. 

Looking down Bishop took stock of the trio. They were young they wouldn't be thinking to watch out for their own kind, or have learned how to detect them. Eyes glinting in the darkness Bishop settled in to listen.

“Man he got you good.” The first voice deep and guttural spoke laughing. “Look at you bleeding like a stuck pig”

“Shut up Gary!” this from the one with the healing wound.

The third was female and she wasn't laughing. “You shouldn't have done that Trevor it was stupid, you shouldn't have touched him”

Trevor's face twisted into a look of defiance, as he held his still healing arm out away from him staring at it. “I can touch any human I want, especially an arrogant snob like that.” Gary was still laughing but it was calmer now.

Arm now healed Trevor lowered it and continued on “Who does he think he is? Coming up to us trying to sell what, weapons?” Trevor laughed “What do I need weapons for I have these” he bared his fangs. “Some vampires need to learn how to control their pets before they get ideas, they need to know their place.”

Above them Bishop's eyes narrowed this child had touched Isaac. The amount of blood indicated his human was fine, but the insolence he was overhearing irked him. Below him it continued.

“When I have a pet, especially if I find one that pretty, I'll lock it up so no one can find it.” Gary wasn't laughing anymore as he listened to Trevor, in fact he was starting to look nervous.

“Look you're new around here kid, so I get you don't know how things work. Isaac isn't just some ordinary human, and he isn't a pet, we're not sure what he is.”

“He knows things,” the woman interjected, “things he shouldn't.” Trevor snorted.

“No way, so he knows some tricks, and has come cute toys. Humans should know better, I hate the ones like that.”

“Like what?” Gary asked.

“Arrogant, you saw his face when I grabbed him.” Trevor ran a hand through his hair. “The bastard wasn't even scared. Not even when I scratched him.”

“Yeah well he scratched you back pretty fast, guess his 'cool toy' was better than you thought.” Gary was laughing again.

“Doesn't matter I'll get him next time, he can get a new pair of glasses but he'll never be able fix his face.” Trevor smirked, “I licked it to you saw, and that means dibs.”

Bishop had heard enough with one motion he vaulted the roof's edge and landed behind Trevor. With his next motion he snapped the child's neck. The woman screams and flees, he knows the type she'll be out of the city by morning.

Gary stood frozen staring at Bishop, whose lips were twisted into an expression so ugly it managed to mare some of the attractiveness of his face. Gazing into the terrified vampires eyes the coven leader spoke. “You saw nothing, you remember nothing. Next time don't let anyone touch Isaac.” Gary's lips moved in tandem mouthing the words back at him. “Leave,” Bishop whispered the word before turning away. 

He could hear Gary lumbering out of the alley. The vampire elder knew he'd been aggressive, it was possible that Gary would never fully come out of that stupor, not that he cared. He had several vampires under a similar glamour, Isaac could tell when he was being followed and sought a ludicrous independence from him. This way he could be sure that his human would not be killed; until Isaac's own reputation and power did that for him, the time would come.

No as he stood over Trevor he weighed multiple options. He would increase the amount of blood he gave to Isaac the next time he saw him, he would also teach him how to glamour more effectively. Despite everything Bishop found himself smiling, his human took risks. 

When Bishop had agreed that the brunette should have his own life he had known the boy would find himself drawn to their world in some way. In fact Isaac seemed to be cultivating a business that brought him more and more into contact with Bishop; despite his tantrums about humanity and not being a pet. Bishop found it hard to gage time, but he felt it had been awhile since they had had such an argument. It was all working out, soon Isaac would come to him willingly. 

Beneath him he heard Trevor's sinews and muscles beginning to re-knit. This creature had done something far worse than mark his charge, he had tasted him. Slowly Bishop lifted the healing vampires head up, and knelt down so they were level. Deliberately so Trevor could watch he held up his index finger and drew the nail across the vampire's neck. The blood poured out sluggishly, the young one clearly had needed to feed, a fact that earned him no sympathy.  


Bishop watched the flow of blood head cocked to one side a smile gracing his face. He would burn Trevor in one of the dumpsters and leave the lid open so the sun could do the rest. No child this young could heal quickly enough to escape that fate. Softly Bishop laughed to himself, it had turned out to be an interesting night after all.


End file.
